Go to Doctor
by Akira Naru-desu
Summary: Itachi berhasil membujuk Sasuke untuk pergi kedokter. Namun, Sasuke sepertinya sangat enggan. Apalagi Itachi si kakak iblis itu terus terusan mengungkit penyakitnya. Sasuke jadi emosi terus. Itachi sialan malah membawanya kepada pemuda pirang yang disukainya. sialnya, pemuda itu adalah dokter. HAPPY SASUNARU DAY. Warn: inside


**Disclaimer : Masahi kishimoto.**

**Pair : SasuNaru little ItaKyuu**

**Gendre : menurut saya ini humor, tapi saya yakin menurut reader ini absurd. Dikit romance.**

**Warn : OneShoot, tidak ada sekuel, OOC,ABSURD, YAOI, BOYXBOY,typo, dan banyak keanehan dan kekurangan yang lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**~Akira Naru-desu~**

**Mengucapkan**

**"HAPPY READING! GAK SUKA, JANGAN MAKSAIN BACA!"**

**^^,**

**.**

**.**

Pada dasarnya, memang pemuda maskulin ini cenderung berwajah datar dan dingin. Hampir semua orang sepakat bahwa Uchiha Sasuke selain jenius dalam kecerdasan otaknya, ia juga jenius dalam menyembunyikan seluruh emosinya.

Tapi, saat ini Uchiha Itachi tak bisa menahan seringaiannya, ketika ia berhasil membuat wajah sang adik tertekuk masam.

Itachi ber'high-five ria didalam hati. Serasa sudah berabad lamanya, ia tak melihat wajah merajuk si aktor yang terkenal dingin ini.

"Little Brother, aku janji ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama. Kau hanya butuh rileks dan konsultasi mengenai penyakitmu kepada dokter, kemudian –"

"Shut up!" Sasuke dengan cepat memotong perkataan Itachi dengan jengkel. "Fokus menyetir dan cepat selesaikan masalah ini. Aku ingin pulang."

Dalam hati Itachi tertawa setan melihat tingkah sang adik. "Oke – oke."

Sasuke mendengus cukup keras. Ia sangat kesal kepada Itachi. Kalau saja iblis berkedok manusia disampingnya ini bukan manajer sekaligus – dengan berat hati Sasuke mengakuinya – kakak kandungnya, maka ia tidak akan segan-segan meracuninya hingga mati.

Oh, jangan berpikir Sasuke adalah adik yang durhaka dan kejam. Tapi, menurut Sasuke cara membunuh yang seperti itu terlalu halus untuk orang macam Itachi. Harusnya dimutilasi saja sampai bubuk. Sinting.

"Ayolah, Outoto.. Kita hanya kerumah sakit. Itu demi kesembuhanmu dan karirmu juga. Memangnya kau mau penyakitmu itu diketahui oleh fansmu? Bahwa Uchiha Sasuke, The most Sexy man mempunyai penyakit –"

"SHUT UP! Itu bukan penyakit! " Sekali lagi Sasuke memotong. Kali ini ia berteriak marah. Dan Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang terbahak-bahak.

Itachi sialan! Go to hell!

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki tak bisa menahan wajah terkejutnya ketika seorang suster memberinya kartu pasien dengan nama 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Walaupun setiap hari Naruto sibuk dengan rumah sakit dan pasiennya, bukan berarti ia adalah orang yang tidak suka menoton televisi dan melewatkan koran atau majalah. Sesekali ia akan melihat wajah tampan itu dimedia. Uchiha Sasuke adalah bintang internasional kebanggaan Jepang. Bukanlah hal yang aneh ketika ia sering mendengar gosip atau berita tentang pemuda itu. Naruto juga pernah sesekali menonton film dibisokop dan Sasuke aktornya.

Sekarang, aktor itu sedang ada di ruangan praktiknya, dibalik tirai meja kerjanya. Sasuke menjadi pasiennya. Dan artinya itu cukup gawat. Karena, siapapun pasien yang berada dikamarnya maka ia sedang sakit parah sekali. Naruto menghirup nafas, kemudian mengalungkan stetoskopnya setelah ia meminum jus jeruk yang baru saja suster berikan. Ia melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 11 siang. Sejauh ini, Sasuke adalah pasien pertamanya. Mengingat, sangat jarang orang yang berkunjung ke kamar praktiknya.

"Siang!" Sapa Naruto ramah.

"Siang, dok!" Itachi yang menyahut.

Ketika Naruto pertama kali memandang wajah Sasuke, ia melihat wajahnya sangat pucat dan sedikit gelisah. Sepertinya, fokusnyapun tak ada bahkan tak menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

"Ini adik saya, Dok. Dia ingin memeriksakan penyakitnya," katanya menuai anggukan Naruto.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-san. Anda boleh berbaring disana," kata Naruto kepada Sasuke. "Kita mulai dari memeriksa mata anda dan tensi darah," lanjut Naruto seraya membuka laci dan membawa beberapa alat medis.

"Uchiha-san?" Panggil Naruto ketika Sasuke tak beranjak sedikitpun. Itachi menyenggol Sasuke, lalu Sasukepun sadar ia sedang melamun. Ia mendeathglare kakaknya. "Saya akan memeriksa mata anda dan tensi darah anda," ujar Naruto dengan nada geli saat ia hampir melihat Sasuke mencekik Itachi.

"Hn."

Dengan malas Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan kearah ranjang pasien. Dan ketika pemuda itu hampir sampai, ia melihat wajah sang dokter. Disanalah dunianya terasa jungkir balik. Wajah Sasuke berubah horor dan bertambah pucat.

'Itachi keparat! Iblis sialan! Brengsek!'

Suara hati Sasuke terdengar sangat-sangat mengerikan. Umpatan-umpatan yang tak pantas dilontarkan oleh adik kepada kakaknyapun tak berlaku untuk si Uchiha bungsu yang sedang panik ini. Kalau saja ada golok dan semacamnya, ia tidak akan segan untuk menggorok Itachi. Peduli amatlah siapa dia. Sasuke udah kalap.

"Silahkan!" Ujar Naruto dengan sabar – ala dokter yang ramah. Bingung juga sama si pasien ini, karena ia hanya mematung didepannya saja. Dan jujur saja, dipelototi seperti itu oleh Sasuke dan ditambah dengan aura gelap membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Sasuke begitu menyeramkan dimata Naruto. Oleh karena itu, ia berdehem untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Sasuke. Siapa tahu Sasuke sedang kerasukan, pikir Naruto sengklek.

Sasuke tersadar. Buru-buru ia mengembalikan wajah tenangnya. Ia menengok kebelakang untuk mencari keberadaaan Itachi.

Dan?

Si kakak yang tidak tahu diri ini sedang pura-pura sibuk. Sembari bersiul- siul gak jelas, Itachi membuka halaman koran. Sasuke berani bersumpah ia melihat judul korannya saja terbalik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sehat . Aku pulang saja," dengan agak gerogi layaknya bukan Uchiha, si Uchiha bungsu ini berusaha menghindari pemeriksaannya. Naruto menyadarinya. Karena ia dokter yang baik dan sudah mendapatkan berbagai ilmu tentang menghadapi pasien, maka ia mengerti situasi ini.

Pasti si Uchiha ini tidak sanggup menghadapi penyakitnya yang berat, pikirnya merasa iba.

Oleh karena itu, dengan sabar Naruto berbicara. "Tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-san. Ini akan baik-baik saja. Semua penyakit bisa sembuh."

Sasuke semakin tak enak. Sepertinya dokter ini memang tidak mengetahui situasinya. "Kau tak mengerti. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku akan mengerti setelah selesai memeriksamu. Percayalah padaku." Naruto agak tersinggung dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Ia adalah seorang dokter dan pasiennya yang agak kurang ajar ini menyimpulkan bahwa ia tak mengerti. WTF? Hampir 7 tahun Naruto menyelami pendidikan kedokteran. Ia tahu semua penyakit yang ada dimuka bumi ini.

Sasuke terdiam. Wajah datarnya berubah layaknya orang yang sedang memilih dua keputusan yang teramat berat dalam hidupnya. Kalau salah langkah, dia mati.

"Berbaringlah. Aku akan memeriksa," masih dengan sabar Naruto berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk berbaring.

"Tidak."

"Ini akan baik-baik saja Uchiha-san." Dokter tampan itu mendesah.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak, Dobe. Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Pfffttt!"

Sialan, itu suara tawa tertahan Itachi. Sasuke menoleh kearah kakaknya, dan ia melihat wajah merah Itachi yang berusaha tetap datar namun sia-sia, karena Itachi memang sedang menahan tawa. Ia menggeram. Namun, ketika ia kembali berbalik, ia mendapati wajah Naruto yang kesal.

Dobe?

Ribuan pujian dari semua orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah dokter yang cerdas. Satu kata yang begitu pedas dari Sasuke sanggup membuat semua pujian itu hilang. "Dengar Uchiha-san," kata Naruto begitu lembut namun menusuk, "anda datang kemari tentu untuk diperiksa, bukan? Bagaimana bisa anda menyimpulkan demikian sedangkan dokter yang anda kunjungi belum memeriksa?" sarkasme Naruto setidaknya membuat Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata.

Pemuda yang menjadi gandrungan semua cewe Jepang itu memijit pelipisnya.

Bukan itu maksudnya! Ingin sekali Sasuke berteriak begitu. Namun, apa daya. Bagaimana ia bisa memeriksakan penyakitnya kepada orang yang selama ini diam-diam ia sukai? Kepada pemuda pirang yang setiap minggu selalu menyempatkan ketaman hanya untuk bermain dengan anak panti asuhan dan ia diam-diam selalu memotret setiap gerakan pemuda itu. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke memperlihatkan penyakit yang – AH! Sudahlah.. Intinya, ia tak punya muka.

Itu, Itu sama saja dengan meruntuhkan harga dirinya.

"Sasuke, cepatlah. Ini demi pekerjaanmu juga. Satu jam lagi kau akan melakukan pemotretan di pantai," ucap suara barithon yang Sasuke yakini adalah milik si laknat Itachi.

Dengan senyum seindah malaikat, Itachi berusaha membujuk Sasuke. Naruto langsung mengangguk setuju, karena ia ingin cepat-cepat semuanya selesai. Kenapa Sasuke se-menjengkelkan ini?

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Tentu saja ia sangat-sangat marah kepada Itachi. Murka. Apa maksudnya senyuman itu? Memang iblis. Sasuke tak pernah salah menilai orang. Kini ia tahu, dirinya telah masuk dalam susunan jebakan mengerikan Itachi untuk mempermalukan dirinya dihadapan pemuda pirang yang begitu ia puja.

Dengan aura pekat, Sasuke memandang Itachi. "Hn. Batalkan saja pemotretannya."

Naruto menelan ludah. Sasuke menakutkan sekali, bulu kunduknya berdiri semua. Suara lembut Sasuke terdengar seperti efek rumah hantu.

Itachi dengan menyebalkannya sok mendesah pasrah. Benar-benar deh. Ia menatap Naruto meminta maklum atas sikap Sasuke. "Dok, adik saya memang agak pemalu," tukasnya santai tanpa beban. Itachi semakin sinting.

What the hell!

Suara gemelutuk gigi Sasuke terdengar. Menunjukkan betapa marahnya dia. Diotaknya tersusun berbagai rencana licik pembunuhan yang paling kejam untuk kakaknya. "Itachi...," ia menggeram. Walaupun tahu mungkin riwayatnya akan tamat ditangan sang adik, Itachi nampak tak peduli. Atau pura-pura tak peduli.

Naruto mengangguk kaku dan tersenyum hambar.

"Tak apa. Setiap pasien yang datang kepada saya memang pasti terpukul," katanya kepada Itachi, lalu memandang Sasuke dan berusaha setenang dan seramah mungkin, "anda tenang saja. Biarkan saya memeriksa anda dan kita akan tahu bagaimana proses penyembuhannya."

"Tidak, Dobe."

Putus sudah urat kesabaran Naruto. "Dengar **Teme**-san, anda telah melakukan dua kesalahan. Pertama, anda telah menyebut saya idiot sebanyak dua kali. Kedua, anda telah menghabiskan waktu berharga saya dengan tingkah manja dan sikap pengecut anda."

Sialan! Naruto marah. Semuanya gara-gara Itachi. "Aku tidak manja dan pengecut!" Sasuke menyanggah dengan keras sementara tubuhnya mendekati sang dokter, memandang Naruto dengan tatapan intimidasi.

Naruto merasa dirinya sudah tidak profesional sebagai dokter. Tapi, persetan! Manusia didepannya sangat menyebalkan. "Lalu kenapa kau sangat takut diperiksa?!" Cicitnya jengkel. "Kalau bukan pengecut apa namanya?"

"Kau – kau tidak mengerti, idiot!"

"Brengsek."

Merasa suasana sangat tidak kondusif lagi, apalagi setelah melihat Sasuke dan Naruto saling adu pandangan tajam dengan hidung yang saling menempel, Itachi segera berdehem dan kembali mengambil alih kondisi. "Ahem. Maaf Dok atas ketidak sopannan adik saya. Sasuke mengkin terlalu berat untuk menghadapi penyakitnya," katanya membujuk Naruto.

Naruto mendesah, tubuh dan rahangnya melunak. Astaga! Dia lupa dengan penyakitnya. Tentu saja, semua orang akan frustasi jika dihadapi dengan penyakit yang mematikan. Apalagi Sasuke seorang artis terkenal yang masa depannya sangat cemerlang. Pasti sangat berat. Naruto mengalah sebagai dokter yang menghadapi pasiennya. Mungkin Sasuke memang tak siap dengan penyakitnya. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Maaf atas sikap tak profesionalku. Baiklah, aku tidak akan memeriksa badanmu. Kita mulai saja dari keluhan yang kau rasakan."

Sementara itu, Sasuke nampak asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Ingat jarak Sasuke dan Naruto? Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia dapat merasakan hangat nafas Naruto dan bau lemon yang menguak pada jas dokternya, begitu menyegarkan dan membuat Sasuke bergairah dan lupa dengan situasinya yang tak tepat untuk merasakan itu.

"Apa keluhan anda?"

Sasuke diam saja.

"Saya tahu ini berat untuk anda, tetapi anda harus memeriksakannya," ujar Naruto lagi menahan rasa jengkel.

"Biar saya yang akan menjelaskan, dok. Sepertinya adik saya tidak sanggup."

Naruto mengagguk, kemudian ia kembali pada meja dokternya untuk mencatat gejala-gejala yang dialami pasien. "Baiklah, jadi apa yang sering dikeluhkan adik anda?"

Itachi tersenyum sedih, seperti tak tega untuk menyebutkan apa yang sering dialami adiknya. "Sasuke, dia diatas kulitnya tumbuh sesuatu yang mengerikan," katanya sangat pedih dan terlihat tidak bersemangat.

Naruto mengangguk tegang. "Aku mengerti. Lanjutkan, seperti apa wujudnya?"

Sasuke yang dari tadi mematung dan berusaha mengedalikan gairah liarnya kepada Naruto, akhirnya tersadar. Dan ketika ia sepenuhnya mengerti situasi dan kondisi, semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Dipunggung Sasuke tumbuh – "

"JANGAN!"

" – Kutil. "

Ada hening seperti dikuburan untuk beberapa menit .

Naruto melongo hebat. "Eh?"

Wajah Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya memerah sempurna. Campuran antara malu karena aib itu harus diketahui Naruto dan hasrat untuk membunuh Itachi yang sangat besar.

Dan?

Seperti tidak puas Itachi menambahkan. "Adik saya akan mengadakan pemotretan di pantai, dan itu akan memperlihatkan tubuhnya. Maka dari itu, tolong sembuhkan adik saya dari kutil itu, Dok!"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Errr.. Tapi," sahut Naruto ragu. "Sepertinya anda salah tempat. Saya bukan dokter kulit, tapi... spesialis kanker." Lalu dokter muda itu tiba-tiba menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan mendunduk, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Naruto tertawa. Dia menertawakannya! Sasuke tak pernah merasa dia sebodoh ini. Ini memalukan!

Hilang sudah kewarasan Sasuke. Dengan mata gelap ia segera menerjang Itachi. "MATI KAU, BANGSAT!"

"Who-whoaaa! Sabar Sas, HAHAHAHAH!" Dan sintingnya Itachi, dia dengan tidak berperasaan malah tertawa keras seraya berusaha menghindari amukan Sasuke yang mengerikan. Walaupun wajah dan perutnya mendapatkan dua kali pukulan yang sangat menyakitkan, akhirnya Itachi berhasil lolos. Dia kabur dan menutup pintu ruangan, Sasuke mengejarnya.

BRAKK! Cklek!

Namun, terlambat. Pintunya dikunci.

"SIAL! BUKA PINTUNYA, BAKA!" Sasuke masih tetap murka. Ia menggedor pintu dan berusaha untuk mendobraknya.

DUK DUK DUK!

Percuma saja. Sasuke menggeram kemudian mendesah. Sasuke tetap membelakangi Naruto yang masih setia bergetar dibelakangnya. Ia tak berani menatap pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Harga dirinya terluka. Gara-gara... kutil.

Oh! Lebih baik ia terkena serangan jatung dari pada terkena kutil.

Sasuke mejambak surai ravennya frustasi. "Sial," desisnya. Bagaimana ia memperlihatkan wajahnya dihadapan Naruto? Malu sekali. Ia tak punya muka. Dan si bodoh Itachi yang melakukan ini semua hingga terjadi. Sasuke yakin Itachi memang sengaja melakukannya. Tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. Itachi sudah tahu sejak enam bulan yang lalu Sasuke menjadi penggemar rahasia Naruto dari foto-foto yang Itachi lihat pada tabletnya. Pasti rencananya. Kakak macam apa dia?

Ketika Sasuke sedang merencanakan dengan matang pembalasan dendamnya kepada Itachi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lenguhan dari Naruto.

"Eenggh.. aah.."

Deg!

Lalu ia pun berbalik dan terperangah. "Na-Naruto.."

Disana, diatas kasur pasien Naruto sedang berbaring pasrah. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Tubuhnya bergetar dan terlihat gelisah sekali. Jasnya tergeletak dilantai. Bajunya acak-acakan.

"Sa-sashu-khe.. Ennh.. A-aku ti-dak tahu k-kenapa tubuhku terasa panas, engh.."

Glup. Sasuke menelan ludahnya.

"I-ini aneh sekali. Uhh.. s-sepertinya ada yang me-menaruh obat perangsang pada m-minumanku.. Enggh.."

Lalu?

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeringai. Dendamnya kepada Itachi tiba-tiba lenyap, berganti dengan wajah bergairah. Dengan suara yang dalam dan menggeram, Sasuke berkata, "mau aku bantu, Naru-chan?"

Dan ruangan dokter itupun dipenuhi oleh suara-suara kenikmatan untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Akhirnya... Fufufu..

Naruto menjadi milikku, batin Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke tak perlu lagi menghadapi rasa malu dan harga dirinya yang terluka kepada Naruto. Fufufu..

.

.

**END**

.

.

**OMAKE**

Itachi meringgis ketika Kyuubi mengobati lebam pada wajahnya. "Ouch! Pelan-pelan, Kyuu~"

Kyuubi mendengus seraya lebih menekan balutan es pada wajah kekasihnya. "Ini untukmu, keriput! Kau sudah mengurung kakakku dengan adik mesummu!"

Itachi berhasil mengambil kompres itu dari tangan Kyuubi dan mengompres sendiri. Lalu ia nyengir lebar seolah ia berkata tak menyesal. "Tapi, kau juga ikut dalam rencanaku."

"Itu karena kau yang memaksaku, brengsek!"

Itachi menyeringai. "Kau adik yang jahat, Kyuu~. Kau tega memberikan obat perangsang pada kakakmu sendiri," goda Itachi.

Muka Kyuubi memerah karena kesal. "Itu karena kau yang mengancamku!" kau mengancam akan me-rapeku selama dua hari tanpa henti! Dasar gila! Batin Kyuubi tak sanggup mengucapkan secara langsung karena malu sekaligus merinding.

Karena ancaman Itachi tak pernah bohong. Maka Kyuubi dengan berat hati mengorbankan kakaknya demi keselamatannya sendiri. Dasar adik kejam. Mengumpankan Naruto dalam kenistaan karena harus rela dirape Sasuke.

"Ayolah~ , kita harus membantu Sasuke bersatu dengan Naruto. Adik bodoh itu terlalu egois untuk mengejar seseorang. Egonya terlalu tinggi."

"Tapi, tidak begitu caranya, bodoh!"

"Cara instan lebih cepat, Kyuu."

"Brengsek."

"Dan si brengsek ini milikmu, Love."

" Dasar Iblis!"

"Aku juga cinta padamu, Kyuu-chan~"

Sial, Kyuubi kehilangan kata-kata. Itachi tersenyum usil saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah – manis.

Kyuubi mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika melihat senyum aneh Itachi. Itu pertanda buruk. "Apa kutil itu asli?"

"Hn? Menurutmu?" Itachi tersenyum misterius dan terus merangkak kearah Kyuubi.

"Si ayam tidak mungkin kutilan! Dia selalu merawat tubuhnya. Dia seorang aktor yang harus merawat kulitnya."

"Jadi?"

"Kau yang melakukannya."

"HAHAHA.. Kau tidak tahu Kyuu, Sasuke benar-benar percaya saat karet yang kutempel dengan superglue pada punggungnya adalah kutil. Hahah!"

"Kapan kau melakukannya?" Kyuubi menjauh ketika Itachi hampir menggapai tubuhnya.

"Saat dia tidur."

Kyuubi menelan ludahnya susah payah.

Dan?

GRAP!

"I-itachi.. Ja-jangan sekarang."

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menahannya, sayang."

Tamatlah riwayat kesejahteraan pinggul Kyuubi siang itu.

.

.

**OWARI**

**Well, Kira harap fic ini bisa menghibur reader-san.**

**Walaupun fik gaje ini jelas-jelas aneh dan gak ada humornya. Heheh..**

**Sebenernya, udah lama Kira pengen bikin fic yang Itachi ngejailin si Teme. Baru kesampean sekarang.**

**Apa kurang jahil?**

**Apa kurang sinting?**

**Yah.. Cuma bisa segitu. Kira emang kurang kreatif. Hehe..**

**Apapun komentarnya, Kira harap berkenan menulis di kotak riview..**

**#LoveU**


End file.
